


The Amazing Spider-Man's Sexuality

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit chapters will be marked, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tony is probably bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker is just your average everyday teen, going through the pains of being a crime-fighting hero and having the biggest questioning of his sexuality. An outsider would think that would never happen, but they would be completely wrong. Octavian Berkovic is a new student Midtown High, son of a Dr. Cathy Tran and-Peter's English Lit. teacher-Mr. Philipe Berkovic. The two meet and Peter falls head over heels. He falls hard. Is Peter gay or bi? Does Octavian even like guys? Read to find out.





	1. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Undies

**Midtown High, New York**

**7:21 am**

Today was just an average day for Peter, he had gotten of the train and was walking to his class when he met up with his best friend, Ned. "How is it not possible?!? They would just have to calculate the length, width, and maybe mass of a snowflake," Ned explained.

     "I'm just saying, there's not possible way for the Guinness World Record to know what the largest snowflake i-" Peter was in the middle of his sentence when a door swung open and slammed into his face. He nearly flew back and landed on his ass. "Shit, Peter, you okay?" Ned exclaimed.

     "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured. 

     "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," a voice spoke.

     Just then, a guy kneeled down next to him and helped Peter up. "It's fine I'm alrrr- _woah_ ," Peter trailed off as he caught glance of who hit him.

     It was a guy around their age, probably in the same grade as them. But, his looks were something else. He's the perfect cocktail of Asian and Middle Eastern beauty. A dance of his Chinese features with splashes of Israeli here and there. He had a heart face shape with soft jawlines, and over all soft, delicate features. Almond shape eyes, the ‘typical Asian’ button nose, and average (but pillowy, soft and a natural shade of pink) shaped lips. A cool, kind of tan complextion, complimented by dark brown eyes. And then his hair. Brown, floofy curls that sculpted and defined his face. He was a little taller than Peter-about two inches-and had a lanky build to him.

     Peter was in a complete trance. His eyes ran over the other's face, from his eyes all the way to his lips. Which were moving, but he was too enraptured with the other that he didn't hear anything. It was like a scene from those typical-teen movies. Everything was in slow motion as 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel was playing in his head. But, nothing lasts forever as Ned elbowed his side, bursting Peter's thought bubble. "What? What happened?" he asked.

     The new boy chuckled and Ned furrowed his brows at his friend. "Dude. You just kinda zoned out on us," he explained.

     "Are you sure you're alright? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" mystery boy asked.

     "No! No, I'm totally fine," Peter huffed out a small chuckled and smiled, trying to play it off. "It barely even hurt."

     "Are you sure? Because you kinda have a bruise on yo-"

     "Yes. Ned. I'm fine," he said to his friend with that ' _please stop talking_ ' look. 

     "Right. Well, again I'm really sorry about hitting you," mystery boy apologized. He held out his hand to him, "I'm Octavian, by the way."

     "Peter. Parker. Peter Parker....I did that wrong didn't I?" he forced out a nervous laugh and retracted his hand. **_Nice going, dipwad!_**

     Octavian smiled and shook his head, "No, not at all. It was...a cool way to introduce yourself."

     That made Peter smile. "Well, I'm Ned," he spoke as him and Octavian shook hands, "You're new here, aren't you?'

     He nodded, "Yeah, today's my first day. I was just talking with my dad before heading to class."

     "Your dad is Mr. Berkovic?!?" Ned blurted out. 

     He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. He can be...intense at times. Kinda like my name, Octavian T. Berkovic. It's...weird."

     "Not at all. I like it, it's umm....it's pretty," Peter complimented, pink dusting over his cheeks.

     Octavian smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks. I like your name, Peter Parker. It sounds like a superhero's alter ego.

     Both Ned and Peter's nervousness spiked. "W-Whaaaat? Pffft, hardly! I'm so far from a superhero," Peter rambled. 

     "Yeah. He has Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle undies for crying out loud," Ned admitted.

     "Wha-NED!" Peter felt his whole face and the tips of his ears go red. **_Fuck my life._**

     Octavian was laughing and the superhero just wanted the floor to crumble beneath him. "I like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," he smiled. 

     Peter smiled and felt his embarrassment get replaced by fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Just then, the bell rang and everyone started to class. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. I guess I'll see you around," Octavian gave one more look at Peter, smiled, and walked off to class. "Bye!" Ned called as he waved and turned to his friend, "What was that?"

     "I have no idea." 

 

 


	2. Poetic Words, Fluffly hair & Volleyball Thighs

**Avengers Facility, Upstate New York**

**3:21**

     It had been a week since Peter's first encounter with the angelic Octavian Berkovic. They had four out of six classes together, and the new student has grown accustomed to sitting with him and Ned during lunch. The two had welcomed him with open arms; though, Peter's frustration had grown _immensely_. Especially because he's find out more about him. Octavian was very intelligent, not to mention poetic, but, he figured it as much as his father did teach literature. Whenever he read his writing in class, Peter was most attentive and listening. His cadence and melodious voice had Peter in a trance. Though, it didn't stop there. Octavian had the most impeccable fashion sense, but he wore things that someone would consider 'feminine.' So, the day after they met, Octavian had gone to school in overalls. But not just any overalls, _overall shorts!_ It made Peter's heart race. It also gave him a nice look at his volleyball thighs- ** _oh yeah, HE PLAYS VOLLEYBALL!_**

Today, Peter was at the Avengers Facility so that he and Mr. Stark could discuss some things. Usually, Peter was ecstatic and was practically bouncing off the walls. But, he was pretty much out of it. His mind was on Octavian Berkovic with his poetic words, fluffy hair, and volleyball thighs. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Stark, who tossed a pen at him. "Kid, you still with me?" he quirked an eyebrow.

    Peter blinked and looked over at his mentor. "Hm? Oh! Sorry, Mr. Stark, I was just-...thinking," he murmured.

    "Mhmm, yeah, I know that look," Tony set up a chair so that his chest was against the back of it, "That starry-eyed daze, deep in thought. Who is it kid? Is it that Michelle you mentioned before? Is it Ned?"

    The younger hero felt his face go red. Was he that obvious? "What? Nooo..." he said, voice becoming high pitched, "Michelle and Ned are just friends."

    Tony exhaled, "Kid, I know I tease you a lot and kinda hard on you, but I want you to know that you can come to me with your hormonal, high school drama...Jesus I sound like my mom..."

    He sighed and rested his chin on his arms. "There's this guy......" he murmured very quietly. Shame and embarrassment bubbled inside him a little, as he felt like he was coming out to his hero. 

    "And you feel like this because you're questioning your sexuality?" Tony asked, nonchalantly.

    "You're taking this very well," Peter observed. 

    "Kid, it's the twenty-first century, we live in New York, I donate to the LGBTQ foundation yearly, _and_ I went to all boys' boarding school for majority of my childhood and teen years," he explained with a small shrug, "There are worse things someone could be than being gay. So, what's his name?"

    Peter hadn't realized how....progressive Mr. Stark was. "His name's Octavian Berkovic, he dad is my English teacher and he's really poetic and has the fluffiest and amazing hair that you just want to run your hand through. Plus, he has the perfect volleyball thighs and is like and an angel and Jesus Christ my heart is racing just think about him!" he rambled, hiding his face in his hands. 

    Tony did his best to hide his amusement. As panicked his protege seemed, it was a very cute sight. "F.R.I.D.A.Y you got all of that?" he called out.

    "Searching him now, sir," the AI replied.

    Peter's head immediately shot up as he saw Tony looking through his holographic screens. "What are you doing?!?"

    "Just making sure you're not getting involved with an ax murderer," he mused as he flipped through pictures. "Oh he does play volleyball: a spiker," Tony mused as he came across a yearbook photo of Octavian playing.

    Peter groaned and covered his face, feeling the embarrassment increasing. "He seems like a good kid, I can understand why you're questioning somethings."

    "But what if I'm not? What if I'm just confused? I don't want too hurt his feelings...I don't even know if he's gay or likes guys!" he exclaimed.

    "Peter," Tony spoke, a comforting/serious tone to his voice, "You don't get so riled up about someone if your feelings aren't sincere. And so what if he's not gay? There will always be people out there. You won't regret trying and being rejected. But you will regret not trying...Jeez, that got really sentimental. Let's get back to science, alright?"

    **_Maybe Mr. Stark is right._**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much for taking the time to read. I'm still trying to get back into writing so please try and be patience with me. Other than that, I wish you the best with your readings and I love you all. Bye<3
> 
> P.S I don't own any Marvel character or storyline, nor am I associated with the actors. Except for Octavian who's my baby.


End file.
